


And This Time I Know it's For Real

by watsons_and_warlocks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsons_and_warlocks/pseuds/watsons_and_warlocks
Summary: Well, the world hasn't ended, and the respective head offices of heaven and hell are licking their wounds. What are Crowley and Aziraphale going to do with themselves now? Well, if you're a demon in love, tempting your angel into some good old fashioned lust isn't a bad idea.





	And This Time I Know it's For Real

**Author's Note:**

> This show destroyed me. The last thing I needed in my life was a new ship to obsess over. Oh well, it was worth it.

As they sat in the Ritz, the world almost exactly the one they had inhabited yesterday, Crowley had a flashback to the old bandstand.

_“I don’t even like you.”_

_“You do!”_

Crowley should have been hurt by that, but he was a demon. And, after the events of the past three days, he knew perfectly well that the angel didn’t like him. He _loved_ him. Angels were very aloof, always doing things for the greater good. Yet Aziraphale had done things for Crowley that went against his angel nature. Even traded bodies with him and gone to hell. That counted for a lot. And a rather risqué comment about possible inhabiting Crowley’s body had cinched it.

Of course, Crowley had shown his hand as well. Calling Aziraphale his best friend in front of the angel. Asking him to run away with him to Alpha Centurai. As a demon, that was nearly the same level as a human declaring that their significant other was their “soulmate” and proposing marriage. So, he decided to see if perhaps they could enjoy some of the perks that humans had when it came to relationships. Three days ago, he would have probably thought of this as an evil whim, ignored the complications and implications of a deeper _emotional_ motive. Tempt an angel, bank some evil points. But now, he didn’t really have a side, and yet he still wanted to tempt Aziraphale, even if it was just into some light hand holding. He lounged in his chair, Aziraphale prim and proper across from him, smiling serenely and watching the waiter pour their champagne.

They had just averted the end of the world and escaped execution, surely they could no longer dance around their feelings any longer. Crowley blurted out the first nice thing he could think of.

“I quite like your linen suits.”

Aziraphale looked so delighted that Crowley had to viciously repress the urge to smile.

“You do?”

“Yes. They haven’t been in style since…well, they never were quite stylish, but they suit you if you’ll pardon the pun.”

Aziraphale gave him a sweet smile. “Well, that wasn’t a compliment necessarily, but it’s as close as you get, I suppose. Thank you, dear fellow.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, sipping their champagne and listening to the pianist. Crowley was trying to think of a way to breach the topic without spooking the angel when Aziraphale spoke softly, sounding a little lost.

“So, what do we do now? Now that the world isn’t imminently about to end. We’ve been so occupied with it for 11 years, I hardly know what to do with myself.”

This was the perfect moment. To find out if Crowley could get what he wanted. 

“Well, seeing as how you’re no longer strictly Mr Nice Guy, I think we should test something out.”

“What is that, exactly?”

“Try out some sins. Test the waters."

Aziraphale’s eyebrow shot up, and he busied himself by straightening his napkin in his lap.

“Which ones exactly?”

Crowley smiled, and lounged further back in his chair, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Oh, I don’t know. So many options, really. Greed, Jealousy, Wrath…Lust, perhaps?”

Aziraphale went pink, and Crowley liked the pretty contrast it made between him and his suit. He clutched at his neck like a scandalized mother clutching at her pearls.

“But, I’m an angel. I can’t be tempted like _that._ I’d…fall.”

He whispered the last word like a curse.

Crowley smiled. “No, you won’t. It’s not a sin if you’re in love with the object of your lust.”

Aziraphale went from pink to chalk white, even paler than his hair if possible.

“I…I…how do you…angels don’t need or want sexual relations.”

Crowley sat back in his chair, sipping at his champagne. “No, angel. But it doesn’t mean you can’t put in the effort occasionally. You might like it. Don’t knock it till you try it.”

Aziraphale didn’t respond and spent the remainder of the meal drinking champagne like it was water. He had gone through their first bottle and made his way through a second at an impressive rate. Crowley watched, amused, knowing he was close to cracking Aziraphale’s will. He continued his temptation once they were out of the Ritz, and the angel was well and truly soused. Crowley steered him into the Bentley and then headed for his apartment, _I Want to Break Free_ blaring in the background. He thought it might inspire Aziraphale. There was a Queen song for every occasion, he was sure of that. He glanced over at the angel beside him.

“So, what do you say, angel? Are you tempted?”

Aziraphale looked at him, appalled. “How do you even know I love someone?”

Crowley smirked. “Written all over your face, I’m afraid.”

Aziraphale began touching his face, and frowning as if berating his human vessel’s muscles for betraying him. Crowley threatened the urge to feel warm and fuzzy at the angel’s adorable display until it shivered back into his psyche in shame.

“I still don’t like you,” he slurred.

Crowley stopped in front of his building. He hopped out of the car, and once Aziraphale managed to do the same, Crowley sauntered around to the side. He got in front of the angel, and leaned forward, effectively trapping him between the car and Crowley.

“You’re right. You don’t like me, but you do love me. Quite hopelessly too. It's naive but endearing, really.”

Aziraphale blushed, and he stumbled forward, placing his hands-on Crowley’s shoulders for balance.

“I…suppose that when one has already defied heaven and hell, one temptation really isn’t too bad. And it seems you’ve found out my little secret.”

“Hardly a secret, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale stumbled forward again, this time crashing his lips against the demon’s. Crowley placed his hands on Aziraphale’s face and kissed him back softly. The angel was inexperienced, but it wasn’t unpleasurable. In fact, it was better than any kiss he had shared with a human in his 6,000 years. Much better.

Crowley looked at his angel, something dangerously close to sentiment trying to fall from his lips.

“I…sober up. I don’t want you drunk.”  


Aziraphale nodded and focused. A few moments later he was sober and smiling softly at Crowley.

“Oh, my dear fellow, do you really care for me?”

Crowley leaned over and kissed Aziraphale once, chastely. “You’re an idiot, angel.”

The angel touched his lips with his fingers and smiled. “Maybe this experiment idea isn’t so bad after all…”

Crowley smiled wickedly, took Aziraphale’s hand, and led him inside.

  


The next morning, they lay in Crowley’s bed, Aziraphale’s fingers intertwined with Crowley’s, and Crowley pretending to hate it. The demon rolled onto his stomach and placed his head on Aziraphale’s chest.

“Bloody good success of a temptation, I think. How about a murder next?”

Aziraphale gave him a disapproving look that was mostly manufactured. He smirked to himself.

“I think we should focus on perfecting one temptation at a time. Make sure we get it right. You know how fussy I am.”

Crowley smirked. “Absolutely, would hate to be the perpetrator of a flawed temptation. We should repeat this experiment often and with numerous variables.”

Aziraphale laughed and pulled Crowley up until he could kiss him softly.

“You sly old serpent.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
